harvest_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest Items
Quest Items listed in alphabetical order Updated 9/18/19 Shabby Anchor: John Gray Location: Oceanside, on one of the dock's Bag: 'Foxy : "Help Foxy find her lost bag to unlock Lavender Seed" '''Location: '''Bus Station - right of goods stall, behind the trees. 'Book: Lulu Lopez : "Tell me, was it you who took my book hidden in the woods!? No matter what you did with it, it's MY BOOK and please return it to me!" Location: '''North Forest '''CD: '''Chris Trump : "Item Bounty: A disc, not unusual in our town." '''Location: Chairs outside the Bar, top left. Cowboy Hat: '''Steve Lopez or Lulu Lopez '''Location: beside the Carpenter's, left side. 'Dartboard: ' Andy Reed Location: Experiment Part: 'Lee Yeung : "Everybody attention, do not use Wind Express any more! They said you won't get any compensation for the delivery loss due to the muddy road in the factory! That was black-hearted! Who should compensate my lost experiment parts if not them?!" '''Location: '''Factory yard 'Hankerchief: Jim Ortiz Location: between barber and basket ball court 'Hat:' Steve Lopez Location: Next to the Carpenter's. There where the stumps are. Glass Bottle: Peach Gray Location: Guitar: 'Duke Evans : "Hi friend, I'm wondering have you come to the Bar yesterday? I was drunk... I forgot where i put my guitar. Please help me find it. It's really appreciated. I don't want to lose it." '''Location: '''Basement/cellar of the Bar 'Horse Trophy: Peter Allen Location: Kite: Glen Cruz Location: Near well at South Mount? Necklace: '''Adam Trump : "Well-paid Bounty. A crow took my necklace. It's customized and unique in this world." '''Location: '''Hidden/Hanging behind a Tree above the Cave's Entrance '''Painting: Jim Ortiz Location: Picture: 'Steve Lopez : "Unbelievable! Why would someone stole even an old photo and a towel! Or maybe I lost it somewhere...?" '''Location: '''Corner above the Hotspring (Not Sauna), just before North Forest's entrance 'Ring: Tom Cole Location: '''Bottom left at Peak, below the lake '''Statue: Tom Cole : "Neighbors! Our library has lost a collection! Please help us retrieve it" Location: Top right corner of the school library Steel: David Hank Location: Right from lake below Occult Ruin Stethoscope: '''Lee Yau : "Yesterday some patient brought my stethoscope away... I don't mean to bother you, but if you happen to see it, would you please bring it back to me?" '''Location: Backyard of the Hospital/pharmacy Trophy: '''Jessie Morris : "My trophy Golden is lost! Faybe I lost it last night when I was pursuing a rabbit?! Anyway, hope you can help me retrieve Golden!" '''Location: '''Basketball Court of the School '''Crab Doll: Peach Gray Location: Dart Board / Darts: Andy Reed Location: 'Watch:' Lee Yeung Location: 'World Map:' Chris Trump Location: Near bottom of lake while chopping down trees in Eastern Town? 'Wedding Ring:' Tom Cole Location: Hidden near the lake located at the Occult Temple and the Cave Reward: A cactus bonsai Category:Quest Items Category:Items Category:Quests Category:Anchor Category:Ring Category:Darts Category:World Map Category:Kite Category:Crab Doll Category:Hat Category:Painting Category:Steel Category:Guitar Category:Bag Category:Statue Category:Book Category:Trophy Category:Stethoscope Category:Watch Category:CD Category:Necklace Category:Picture Category:Hose Trophy Category:Experiment Part Category:Souvenirs Category:Lost Category:Lost Items